


the warmth of falling snow

by quantize



Series: Frontline [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Honeymoon, Hot Springs & Onsen, Kyoto, M/M, Snow, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantize/pseuds/quantize
Summary: Winter solitude –in a world of one colorthe sound of wind.---Under the falling snow, Tobio learns a little more about life, and love.





	the warmth of falling snow

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel of sorts to [Frontline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311326), but you can still read this one without it!
> 
> Written for [Nice Serve! A HQ!! Yamakage Fanzine](https://yamakagezine.tumblr.com/), which I co-hosted with my highly capable partner-in-crime [bouenkyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouenkyou/profile) and had the chance to collaborate with a team of the most wonderful and talented creators.

_Winter solitude –_  
in a world of one color  
the sound of wind.  
\--Matsuo Basho

\---

“Ah...I’m alive again.”

Tadashi radiates pure happiness. Laying his head against Tobio’s shoulder, he lets out an appreciative sigh as he rubs the _onsen_ water onto his skin. “Nothing beats a dip in the _onsen_ after a whole day of sightseeing.”

“Yeah?” 

“Yep. Nothing, except for a dip in the _onsen_ with _you_.” 

Tobio raises an eyebrow at the grin playing on Tadashi’s lips. Tadashi kisses him before he can react.

“Hey,” Tobio grunts in spite of the smile surfacing on his face. “There’s someone else here. What if he sees us?”

Tadashi peers at the old man seated at the far end of the outdoor _onsen_. The man leans back, eyes closed, apparently happy to give them their privacy.

“He can watch,” he grins, “unless it bothers you?”

Tobio snorts. “Who says I’m bothered?”

Laughing, Tadashi kisses him again. He rests his head in the nook of Tobio’s neck, and they lapse into comfortable silence as they take in the evening scenery. Against the backdrop of a small man-made waterfall and the rocks covered in white, the falling snow, coupled with the steam from the _onsen_ , make for an ethereal sight. Tobio considers they’re lucky to have the onsen to themselves at this time of the day. The _ryokan_ and its baths are popular, and it’s not hard to see why.

Tadashi indulges himself, allowing his exhausted body to recuperate. Watching him, Tobio keeps time until he notices the tell-tale redness rising in Tadashi’s face. He taps Tadashi on the arm. 

“Come on. Time to go.”

Tadashi blinks, his features morphing into a reluctant grimace. “Already? But it’s so cold…”

“You’re going to pass out if you stay here any longer.”

“That’s all right,” Tadashi says. “I have you to carry me back.”

Tobio juts his elbow into Tadashi’s side, making him yelp. “Get going. I’m hungry.”

“Fine.” Tadashi laughs. As soon as he gets to his feet, an exaggerated shiver rips through him. He leaps out of the _onsen_ for the exit, taking care not to slip. Tobio snorts, convinced that he’s playing it up, until it’s his turn to leave the _onsen_. 

“Hurry up,” Tadashi says as he holds the door open, and Tobio is only too happy to oblige. As he passes by the man on his way out, the man hums an oldie, and the song carries through the quietness to Tobio’s ears.

_To live is to travel on this road without end. With my beloved by my side, we search for dreams together…_

\---

Located half an hour from Kyoto and hidden in the mountains is the family-run _ryokan_ , where they are staying for their getaway. Their trip via the _shinkansen_ treated them to breathtaking scenery - Tadashi joked that they were getting a sneak peak as to what they could expect in Kyoto - and when they stepped out of the bus onto the _ryokan_ grounds, Tobio knew that the hassle getting here was worth it. Nothing comes close to spending a winter vacation in an understated building like this one, surrounded by snow-capped forests and mountains.

Kyoto had been a mainstay on their list of places to visit. With the added bonus of saving on flight tickets, it was the obvious choice. From the colourful sights of Gion to their first taste of Kyoto beef, their stay in the city steeped in history and tradition has been a treat for the senses. The snow blanketing Kyoto gives it an enchanting touch. Tobio can think of no better place to celebrate their first wedding anniversary, and to enjoy their long-anticipated honeymoon.

“Kyoto’s beautiful. I’m glad we chose to come here,” Tadashi says, echoing Tobio’s sentiments. “Taiwan and Hawaii are great too, but we can always go there some other time.”

“True.” Tobio smiles as he feels Tadashi press close for warmth. With Tadashi’s hand in his, he strolls with him back to their _tatami_ room, situated in a corner of the first floor. Besides the privacy they enjoy thanks to the secluded location, Tobio also appreciates the spectacular view of the winter landscape from the _engawa_. 

As soon as they reach their room, the first thing that greets Tobio is a tantalizing scent that makes his stomach growl. The _ryokan_ staff, in a demonstration of their amazing efficiency, have put out dinner on a table in anticipation of their return. A senior staff member greets them with a bow and a kindly, “Welcome back.”

The _ryokan_ serves some of the best dishes Tobio has ever sampled, and he finds himself looking forward to their meals. Today, it is a _kaiseki_ dinner filed with local specialities like chicken hot pot, tofu and grilled fish. The staff member introduces the dishes, giving short explanations on the fresh ingredients and the work that has gone into their preparation. While Tadashi engages her in a thought-provoking dialogue about sustainability and traditional cooking methods, Tobio’s full attention is on him. Holding conversations has never been his forte, and he is always amazed by how Tadashi handles it with aplomb. 

He could listen to him talk forever.

Tadashi and the staff member turn to look at him. Coming to the realization that they are waiting for his input, he looks at the exquisite meal and says.

“Looks good.”

A long silence endures, prompting him to look up at Tadashi and the staff member, eyebrows raised. Tadashi’s trying to contain a grin while the smiling staff member takes it as her cue to proceed. She goes on to introduce the _sake_ to be served with their meal—a local variety with a rich taste that apparently speaks volumes of its long and esteemed history. 

“It will be served warm,” she says. “This _sake_ is popular with our guests, especially during winter. We hope you’ll enjoy it too.”

“I can’t wait,” Tadashi gushes. “I’ve heard lots of good things about it. I’ve wanted to try it since I first read about it.”

She beams, and turns towards Tobio. He sits up.

“Sounds good,” he offers. Catching Tadashi’s stare, he adds. “...really good.”

Tadashi tilts his head, unable to hide his amusement. The staff member covers her mouth, her mirth clear in her titters.

“Please enjoy your meal. I wish you a pleasant evening.” She is still smiling as she departs and leaves them to their dinner.

“‘Good’? Is that all you can say?” Tadashi laughs once they’re on their own. He takes the _sake_ bottle, and Tobio holds up his cup as Tadashi pours the _sake_ for him.

“What else do you want me to say?” Tobio retorts. Reaching for the bottle, he fills Tadashi’s cup. 

“Tell her how much you were looking forward to dinner,” Tadashi says. “You’re always going on about how the food here is amazing. I think there can be no higher praise for the staff than to hear it from the guest himself.”

“...no.” 

Tadashi laughs again, shaking his head. 

Upon seeing him bring his cup to his lips, Tobio pauses to watch him take a sip. Tadashi lets out a satisfied exhale as he savours the smoothness of the _sake_ , and Tobio can’t help but think of a blissful bride, finishing her ceremonial sake. Placing down his cup, Tadashi looks up into Tobio’s eyes. His face blossoms with smile that makes Tobio feel like he’s 16 and back at that summer training camp again, realizing for the first time what Tadashi means to him.

Tobio knows he is blessed. Times like these, he is more than grateful for the reminder.

\---

Their itinerary for today is the Kiyomizu Temple, the Fushimi Inari shrine, followed by a jaunt through the Teramachi and Shinkyogoku shopping arcades. After a morning of being buffeted around by tourists and selfie sticks at the overcrowded Kiyomizu Temple, they make their way towards the Fushimi Inari shrine. Tobio trudges, shoes crunching through the snow as he and Tadashi make their way to its entrance. He comes to a stop and narrows his eyes.

“It’s crowded here too,” he grumbles.

“It’s not as bad as Kiyomizu Temple,” Tadashi points out. “And I bet there’s fewer people at the top. We’re probably the only ones going hiking in this weather.” He moves ahead, and Tobio tails after him to join the line of people moving through the row of tightly packed _torii_ gates that has cemented the shrine’s place as a must-see tourist destination.

Tadashi’s hunch is right. With each uneven and slippery stone step they climb, the number of people around them dwindles. The hike is a walk in the park for Tobio, but Tadashi needs to make a few stops to catch his breath. They sit down at the Yotsutsuji intersection, with the calm serenity, the view of the city below, and each other for company. Not once does he rush Tadashi, for they have all the time in the world.

“I’m out of shape,” Tadashi half-laughs and half-pants, his breaths coming out as white mist in the cold. 

“Just a bit more,” Tobio encourages. 

Nodding, Tadashi gets up. They fill the solitude with their quiet chatter as they make a couple more pushes towards the top together, and it is not long before the summit is in sight.

“We did it…!” Tadashi puffs. His exhaustion and aching legs forgotten, he breaks into a half-jog towards the shrine on the summit. Tobio keeps up with him with long strides, joining him in praying and making offerings to the gods. They check out the rest of the shrine next, and the booth for _omikuji_ fortunes piques Tadashi’s interest. 

“They say the _omikuji_ fortunes here are really accurate,” he says. “Want to go get one?”

“I’m good. You go ahead,” Tobio says, and Tadashi briefly leaves his side to get a fortune.By the time Tobio comes over, he has read and kept his fortune, and his infectious grin makes it clear that he has drawn a good fortune. Tobio feels his own lips curve into a matching smile when Tadashi reaches out to hold his hand. 

“What did you ask about?” Tobio asks.

“Hm.” Tadashi squints at him. “Someone--” he gives Tobio’s hand a squeeze “--once told me that if I blab my wish out loud, it won’t come true.”

Tobio raises an eyebrow, until a treasured memory arises from the depths of his mind, putting a massive grin on his face. Whatever it is that Tadashi has wished for, he hopes that it will come true.

They descend from the summit, and head for the shopping arcades next, where they have fun checking out and making fun of the souvenir t-shirts on sale. Many of them bear baffling and downright ridiculous slogans. “Tomato Spirit,” one reads. “I’m the kind of person who thrives on being scolded,” proclaims another.

“They make custom t-shirts.” Tadashi grins, pointing at the sign. “I should make one that says ‘Volleyball Maniac’. It’d be perfect for you.”

“And I should get one that says ‘Oblivious to Love’ for you,” Tobio deadpans, breaking into a smile when Tadashi prods him with his elbow, outrage and mostly amusement painted all over his features.

With a couple of hours left before they go back for the day, they stick around in Gion in hopes of striking off one more item from their bucket list. Tadashi fidgets, surveying his surroundings. 

“Do you think…” he begins.

“We will,” Tobio says right away. Their first visit to Gion ended without success, but he has a good feeling they’ll get what they’ve come for today. 

Crowds of people throng the walkway around them. They go with the flow, occasionally pausing to look at traditional wares and overpriced knick-knacks aimed at unsuspecting tourists. They find themselves back at where they started, and Tobio digs out his phone for the time. One glance at Tadashi and he can tell Tadashi knows what’s on his mind.

Tadashi shrugs. His disappointed smile tugs at Tobio’s heartstrings. “I guess it wasn’t meant to be.” 

“We’ll come here again tomorrow,” Tobio says.

“Yeah,” Tadashi says. Their initial enthusiasm subdued, they head towards the bus stop, and Tobio feels something brush against his arm. Lifting his head, he sees a figure moving away from him.

He feels Tadashi seize his hand, and hears him puff a surprised, delighted gasp. His mind finally registers.

The _maiko_ , perhaps on route to an appointment, winds through the throng with ease, hurrying away from them with dainty steps.

Just the sight of her back, growing smaller as she disappears into the crowd, makes the wait worth it.

\---

Tadashi has been taking lots of photos—of the sights they have seen, of the food they have enjoyed, and of them. Tobio has never been much for photos, but seeing as it is their honeymoon, he relents.

Tobio wakes up to his phone’s noisy vibration. Squinting blearily at the glaring screen, he makes out a slew of thumbs up emoticons in Hinata’s message.

_what_ , he texts back, more than a bit annoyed that his sleep has been disturbed.

_Yamaguchis photo_ , Hinata - ever the early bird, even on a Sunday - replies instantly. He sends more thumbs up emoticons.

As Tobio’s head shakes off the last dredges of sleep, the corners of his lips lift into a smile. Last night, Tadashi snapped one of himself kissing Tobio on the cheek, and it was only after a lot of begging did Tobio cave and let him share it on his blog. Figures that Hinata would be one of the first to see it.

Tobio opens the blog page to look at the photo again. He’s not sure how he feels to have such an intimate snapshot online for their friends to see. Embarrassing, definitely, and yet he can’t stop smiling as he traces his thumb over their photo. Taking his lower lip between his teeth, he feels the heat rise in his face as he sends a grinning emoticon to Hinata. It’s hardly enough to portray the joy he’s feeling now, but Hinata seems to have gotten it as he spams several lines of grinning and thumbs up emoticons back at him.

Tobio puts away his phone. It’s 6 am, and he’s wide awake. He shifts onto his side, and comes face to face with Tadashi, nestled within his warm futon. Reaching over, Tobio caresses Tadashi’s cheek. Tadashi is so deep in sleep he doesn’t react. 

With a smile, Tobio pulls away, and rolls onto his back. He looks out the window. 

It is snowing.

Drawn to the sight, Tobio gets up, taking care not to wake Tadashi. As he gathers his blanket, he stills when Tadashi stirs.

“Tobio…?”

“Sorry, did I wake you?” 

“What time is it?” Tadashi yawns as he stretches. 

“Still early,” Tobio says, leaning over to kiss him on the lips. Tadashi gives him a happy, sleepy smile, and a soft warmth blossoms in his chest. “Go back to sleep.”

“Where’re you taking your blanket…?”

“I’m gonna go look outside. It’s snowing right now.” 

“It is?” Tadashi pushes himself up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “I want to see it too.”

“Go back to sleep,” Tobio says, but Tadashi has made up his mind as he stands up on wobbly feet, stumbling after Tobio towards the _engawa_. Tobio pushes open the sliding door. 

“Come on.” He slides an arm around Tadashi’s waist, and they sit down together, wrapping the blanket around them. There is no sound, save for the whisper of a breeze, and their own heartbeats. The sight of the landscape, cloaked in white, brings to mind memories of snow covered fields and streets from their youth. The nostalgia, and the heat from Tadashi’s body, brings peace to Tobio.

“It’s so pretty…” Tadashi sighs as he rests his head on Tobio's shoulder. 

“Yeah. Makes me think of home,” Tobio says. 

“Mmm…” 

Tadashi does his valiant best to stay awake, but it’s not long before he succumbs to their shared warmth. His breaths even and, without having to look, Tobio knows he has returned to dreamland. He presses a kiss to Tadashi’s forehead.

Under the falling snow, he rediscovers the meaning of bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed it! :) Thank you for reading, and please consider leaving me your thoughts in the comments. 
> 
> If you liked this and want more Yamakage, download our zine [here](https://yamakagezine.tumblr.com/post/177997046624/nice-serve-a-hq-yamakage-fanzine-now-available)! It's free of charge and comes with tons of Yamakage goodness!!


End file.
